


Do it for the selfie.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ray and gavin start a selfie war against Michael and Geoff. It gets progressively gayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for the selfie.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Michael and Geoff were the last ones in the office, each of them staying behind to edit their respective projects. Michael's eyebrows were furrowed as he glared at his screen, final cut flat out refusing to co-operate with him. He was so lost in his work that at first he didn't notice his phone's screen light up. Though when it chimed, he heard it. Michael slipped off his headphones, grinning before he'd even given his phone a glance. He knew what it was, a picture from Gavin and Ray. Their next move in the selfie war against Michael and Geoff. But almost immediately upon opening it, a strong blush flushed his freckled cheeks and Michael spun his chair to look exasperatedly at his partner in crime. Geoff was equally as flustered, staring back at Michael with an expression that mirrored his own. Horrified, confused and oddly aroused they both silently asked the question that begged to be answered - How did an innocent selfie war evolve into this?

  
It began on a Wednesday, that much they remember. Michael had left with Geoff to eat lunch, Jack was hanging out with Caiti and Ryan was at home with the flu. Ray and Gavin had opted to stay in the office and when Geoff and Michael returned, they caught them taking a ridiculously stupid photograph of themselves.  
"Be careful, you might crack the screen." Geoff joked. Ray and Gavin startled at the sound of his voice, Ray's finger slipping and taking the photo anyway. He and Gavin laughed at the results. Michael slid into his chair and rolled his eyes at them.  
"You look like idiots." He said casually, peering quickly at their picture.  
"Michael!" Gavin squawked as he feebly swiped at the Jersey man, Ray merely smirking smugly.  
"You're just jealous that you're not the selfie kings like we are."

  
Geoff scoffed while Michael's expression hardened.  
"Michael and I could take a better picture than you guys any day." Geoff retorted.  
"Yeah? Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Gavin challenged and really, how could they resist?  
"How much?" Michael demanded, suddenly serious.  
"200 bucks says you give up by the end of the month."  
"Oh, you're on." Geoff inputs, grinning at Michael. They've got this in the bag.  
"Yeah and if we win, you owe us 200 bucks. Each." Michael says with an evil grin and Gavin's squawking his protest but Ray smiles back at them.  
"Deal." He says smugly, despite his partner's indignant cries. That was how Geoff and Michael had pulled themselves into this mess.

  
It was innocent at first. Gavin and Ray pulled grotesque faces that made their jaws hurt, rubbing them afterwards as they sent the picture to Geoff and Michael. The other pair would laugh, shaking their heads at the amateurs before taking their own crazy selfie together. Michael swore that after the first few he was going to go cross eyed permanantly while Geoff merely laughed in his face. It was fun, sure, but they were just a collection of silly faces and dumb poses. There was nothing crazy about their little bet other than that, more often than not, each duo would drop whatever they were doing to retalliate. Jack laughed from his chair as Ray and Gavin recieved texts from Geoff and Michael, watching as Gavin wheeled his chair over to his friend and tripped on an idle wire. It had made for a great photo, though.  
"This bet is stupid. All four of you have been going so crazy to take these dumb photos that its suprising nobody has made out with each other just to shock the others." Jack had remarked idly and, while he hadn't been serious, the bet got a little interesting after that.

  
Michael and Geoff had been eating lunch together when they'd recieved a text. It was the first of many that would change their little game forever. Michael paused mid chew when he processed what he was looking at. Geoff looked to his partner in confusion.  
"Is Ray...?" Geoff started a question he wasn't sure he wanted answered.  
"Kissing Gavin's cheek? Yeah, he's definitely doing that." Michael responded. His tone was equally as unsure. Geoff frowned, trying and failing to decide how to proceed.  
"So what are we going to do? We can't respond with another dumb face... we'd lose." Michael wondered aloud and Geoff chewed his lip.  
"Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do." Geoff mused, catching Michael's attention and snapping him from his own thoughts.  
"What?" He'd asked, though honestly Michael knew what was coming.  
"We have to kiss."

  
Gavin had almost died, slamming his head against Ray's desk as he laughed at the photo. Ray was giggling, sure, but he'd honestly not expected the response. He wasn't sure he'd ever wanted to see his boss and coworker kiss either. Jack became curious quickly, standing to see all the fuss before Ray extended his hand and kept him at bay.  
"Trust me, Jack. You do not want to see it." Ray warned him but Jack persisted and honestly, he couldn't say he hadn't been warned.  
"Oh jesus christ, I was kidding!" Jack yelled as he furiously wiped at his eyes, stumbling back to his own desk as Gavin fought to retrieve his breath.  
"Hey, Vav. We better retaliate." Ray suggested when Gavin finally sat up, looking to Ray thoughtfully. Jack stood up at those words, kicking at his chair.  
"I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Please wait until I've left." He asked of the two men smirking at him, slamming the door as he left. Ray wriggled his eyebrows as Gavin pulled himself closer. Their kiss was, well to say the least, a little more heated and made for an interesting conversation on the recieving end. It only escalated from there.

  
Which is where Michael and Geoff found themselves now.  
"This... is insane." Geoff finally uttered. Michael nodded, eyes being drawn back to the photo on his phone. If he'd ever fantasized about Gavin with his lips stretched around a dick well, he didn't have to anymore. Michael locked his phone, shying away from the image on his screen. Geoff looked to Michael, an eyebrow raised. How were they going to proceed?  
"No." Michael uttered simply as he dropped his phone, hands held up in surrender.  
"We giving up?" Geoff questioned.  
"Hell yes." Michael replied and Geoff nodded, texting Ray quickly. There was awkward silence for a moment until Geoff's phone chimed again and he groaned aloud.  
"What?" Michael asked as he shuffled to see what had annoyed Geoff further. Geoff silently offered his phone to his employee, face in the palm of his hand. Michael read the text.  
"Thanks for the 200 bucks, guys. Shame you couldn't have powered through one more day - you'd be 200 bucks richer." Michael sighed in frustration. Of course, those fuckers knew what they were doing. Still, Michael bargained with himself, he hadn't had to get any closer to his boss than he already had and now they had something to tease Gavin with. In his eyes, it was a win.


End file.
